Please Do Not Do That in My Kitchen
by Sami-Band
Summary: OMG as if this got deleted! My bad! Here it is again anyway with an inoffensive title this time : Roxas comes home and catches his flatmate in an 'interesting' position. How to respond? I still suck at this, hopefully the story is better than my description. Akuroku. Rated M. Oneshot.


**Please Do Not Masturbate in My Kitchen:**

**AkuRoku Oneshot.**

_No…_

_No…_

_No…_

_Ew! No!_

Axel groaned in annoyance as he continued to flick through his ipod, hoping to find a track he actually wanted to listen to. Why was it that whenever he gave Demyx his ipod to put some songs on it, all of his good songs were deleted and his crazy best friend always, and I mean _always_ ended up putting a load of shit on it for him? It was either full of songs Demyx had written, or a load of emo shit, occasionally the odd power ballad or classical piece thrown in just for good measure.

"Ugh, stupid Demyx, he knows I hate it when he deletes my old tunes…" the redhead grimaced as some song by Avril Lavigne came blasting into his ears and Axel decided that enough was quite enough. Ripping the earphones out of his ears and throwing the ipod into his bag, growling in annoyance he continued with his twenty minute walk back to his apartment.

"Demyx is gonna get it bad tomorrow. Next time I'm gonna make him a list." _Or maybe I should just get my own shitty little computer fixed… _

Axel ran a hand through his unruly spikes, sighing as the hot sun beat down on him. It was a beautiful summer day, the holidays were long over and even though the thought saddened Axel, he had figured that if he would have had to stay out of school any longer, he would have gone insane. Because even though the summer holidays were amazing for countless reasons, they bore him after a while… kinda like college.

He smiled as he reminisced over the latest holiday. It really had been a truly amazing time. The faire had come into town, which happened every year and was always a blast, then there had been quite a few good films coming out in the cinema; he had been bowling, ice skating and done a whole lot of sleeping in and lazing around, much to his flatmates grievance. Then, when Axel wasn't having lazy days, and he had no money to actually do something entertaining, he had gone to the park with a few friends and just chilled out, occasionally taking the skateboards and not returning home until the early hours of the morning. Then there were the countless parties; the amount of times Axel had gone home and passed out in the most random locations was unreal. The oddest location, being the bath. He had only woken up because his flatmate had decided it would be a very good idea to tip freezing cold water all over him… and his excuse? 'Well you're already in the bath, figured I'd give you a hand.' Axel smirked at the memory, remembering it like it was yesterday.

"But Roxas! The water is fucking freezing! And I'm still dressed!" Axel had practically shrieked, starting to shiver. The blonde just smirked.

"It's cold? Oh well who would have known… make sure you take off your clothes before you come out Axel, the last thing I want is a wet carpet when I've just forked out for a new one." Axel's jaw dropped and he frowned a little.

"And what shall I do for clothes, exactly?" Roxas only smirked, cocking an eyebrow at the drenched and now incredibly cold redhead.

"You got a wardrobe full in your bedroom, you figure it out." And with that, the blonde had picked up the empty bucket, and made a sharp exit. Axel had then had to walk from the bathroom to his bedroom, completely naked. Luckily Roxas wasn't some sort of pervert so he hadn't been caught by the blonde, otherwise that would have just been embarrassing.

Axel chuckled, pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one up, deciding that if he had a cigarette now, he wouldn't need one when he got home. Because smoking was strictly prohibited in the house. Not that Axel could really complain that much, it _was _Roxas' flat, pretty much.

Axel had originally had a nice cushy room at the college, one of the nicer dormitories and had even managed to have the luck to share with a total bi-curious hottie and his best friend. Things couldn't have been much better for Axel. However, when other people made complaints about the loud music, the streaking, the constant groans of pleasure and the hottie complaining that Axel was always sexually harassing him; the college had no choice but to kick him out of his room; meaning he had to find his own place.

However, Axel was known for a having a lucky streak. It just so happened that Roxas, his life long friend, had a spare room in his two bed flat and desperately needed someone to fill that room. Roxas had been keeping up alright with the rent but one bad month had left him struggling to pay the rent and all the bills on his own. So, Roxas had been happy to let Axel have the room and Axel had long ago came to the conclusion that his new room was a lot better than what he had at the college.

At least here, he had a bit more independence, a bit more freedom. He had his own key so he could come and go whenever he wanted, as long as he didn't wake sleeping beauty; otherwise there was always hell to pay the next morning. Roxas was the kinda kid who liked his sleep, and hated, absolutely _hated, _to be disturbed unless it was a life and death situation. So Axel banging the door down at stupid o clock in the morning because he had forgotten his key, or falling over the sofa and making a racket (this had happened on several occasions) got the blonde more than a little riled. Roxas had then taken the liberty of giving Axel his own wake up call at 5am the next morning by 'accidentally' setting off the fire alarm and sprinklers. Very not good.

When Roxas had laid out the ground rules to the flat just over a year ago, Axel had chuckled and not really paid much mind to them; now, however, Axel wouldn't even _dare_ to break one of the rules. At first, sure, it was all fun and games; he got some sort of weird kick by winding the blonde up; but Roxas always got him back. The rules were pretty simple, under no circumstances was Axel allowed to use the stove, or cook in general for that matter, and he wasn't allowed anywhere near the iron after the last incident when he had opened the door, in the middle of ironing one of Roxas' shirts and completely forgot that he had been ironing in the first place… leaving a massive hole in Roxas' shirt and very nearly causing a fire. Roxas and Axel had come to a mutual decision to split the household chores; Roxas would cook and iron, Axel would simply wash up and clean the place up, things like vacuuming and very occasionally polishing and dusting… things that couldn't really go wrong. They both did their own washing and drying, that way Axel could shrink his own clothes and dye his blue shirt pink without messing up Roxas'; this had happened once or twice too.

Axel thought briefly that he had it pretty easy with Roxas; sure he had to split the bills and wasn't allowed to use the phone for more than ten minutes after he had ran up the bill in one night to a staggering £300, but that was fair enough. Plus Axel didn't really have the desire to use the phone, he had a mobile which always had credit on, so he was sorted and as regards the TV, Axel had one in his bedroom but Roxas rarely watched TV anyway and if there was any dispute, Axel would happily give the blonde his TV time. After all, Roxas paid the licence and rarely asked to have anything on the TV as it was, it was only ever once or twice a month when Roxas would actually really want to watch something and insist on it, and usually Axel wouldn't complain.

It was a harmonious existence. Roxas and Axel had known each other since primary school and were friends of a sort. They had drifted apart a little in the last year of high school and through college, but were always friendly with each other. Axel remembered when he and Roxas had been best friends in primary school and the first half of secondary school. They wouldn't be found without each other but over time, they both changed and just drifted apart, and now with college and everything it was almost impossible to keep a stable friendship, they were just too different now.

Roxas had been a pretty quiet, happy, shy boy. He avoided trouble and was always more than willing to help anyone out if he could. Axel, was sort of the polar opposite, he was loud and obnoxious and sarcastic and more than happy to cause a fight. Axel had calmed down a lot since high school, sure he was still sarcastic and loud and stood his ground when people tried to be assholes, but at least he'd toned it down a lot. And it seemed somewhere along the line, Roxas had changed a lot too. He had gotten a lot more ballsy and wasn't willing to let people walk all over him anymore, which was a good thing Axel thought. However, the blonde also seemed like a stiff. He seemed… miserable a lot of the time; but Axel reckoned that was because Roxas had had a lot of stress on him with getting a new roommate and trying to keep on top of everything at home and college while trying to keep a reasonably active social life.

Axel wiped his forehead and let out a long sigh, feeling a little bead of sweat trickle down his temple. It really was too hot today, recent forecasts had told that this summer was going to be the hottest in half a century and, for once, the weatherman had been spot on. It was scorching! Axel's flat came into view and he let a smile grace his lips, wondering whether Roxas would be home from college yet or not. The flat really was beautiful. It had a pristine white exterior with black painted doors, golden handles and big windows that let a lot of light in. it didn't look like it was very big on the outside, but inside was a different story.

The living room was big, and the kitchen was even bigger, in fact the kitchen was probably the biggest room in the house. It even had a dining table and several chairs and a mini bar inside, with room to spare, even though the table was rarely used. Axel's bedroom was big enough for him and Axel guessed Roxas' room was bigger than his. I mean who wouldn't take the bigger room for themselves when they have their own flat to themselves? And each room was as beautifully decorated as the next. Axel had to give Roxas kudos, he had some impeccable taste, everything from scenic pictures, to authentic paintings and unusual sculptures littered the rooms in the flat. And the furniture was just as gorgeous.

Axel opened the door and slipped his key back in his pocket.

"Roxas? Roxas?" Axel sighed and headed into his bedroom, dropping his bag and stripping himself of his shirt, feeling the material stick to him slightly and throwing it in the wash basket. He hadn't expected Roxas to be home just yet, usually he only saw the blonde for two hours a day if that. Roxas was either at college, staying over to do more work, working, or sleeping. On the rare occasions Axel did see Roxas, he was usually exhausted and not in the best moods in the world. Axel was sure he had heard Roxas say something about a week off soon though, both from work and college which the blonde clearly desperately needed.

Axel ran a hand through his hair and plucked out his ipod again, shoving in the earphones and after skipping for several minutes, stopped on a track he wanted to listen to and rummaged around his bedroom for all the things he needed for a shower.

_Jesus Christ it's just too hot, I feel like such a tramp._ Axel hated this kind of weather, he always got far too hot and sweaty and the hot weather always seemed to make him feel really lethargic. After finding out his toothbrush, shower gel, shampoo and conditioner, he picked up his towel and started to head into the bathroom, humming along to the tune playing on his ipod.

He opened the bathroom door and was immediately attacked with a cloud of steam. He blinked in confusion and then his eyes went straight to the shower. Axel, nearly had a heart attack.

Roxas, was in the shower, and Axel couldn't help but stare. He started at the bottom and worked his way up. Roxas' legs were slender but toned; his body was toned too, not overly muscular but still taut. Condensation had collected on the glass shower door and covered little bits of Roxas' body but Axel could see most of it pretty clearly. Axel couldn't believe that he was standing in the doorway, happily checking out his roommate while he was in the shower. When Axel's eyes met Roxas' he snapped back to reality. The blonde was scowling at him and even over Axel's loud music, he heard Roxas shouting.

"Axel! Get out, damn it!" suddenly Axel was snapped out of his daydream and he quickly looked away, covering his eyes and trying to look Roxas in the eyes.

"Shit! Roxas! I called you, why didn't you answer!" he shouted, yanking the earphones out of his ears and taking a few steps back out of the room.

"Out!" Roxas replied and Axel quickly stumbled out the room and slammed the door, leaning against it and running both hands through his hair.

"Fuck… shit! Rox… I'm sorry alright… just… let me know when the bathrooms free yeah?" and he let out a long sigh. Today was not a good day. He had just caught his friend/roommate naked in the shower. Axel pressed his lips together and shook his head, palming his face and finally decided to retreat to his bedroom, trying to push thoughts of a very naked Roxas out of his mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yeah, it seemed like an easy enough plan at the time. Just completely forget about the incident and pretend it never happened. And it had been going so well. Roxas had emerged from the shower, headed straight into his own room and gotten himself fully dressed before shouting to Axel that the bathroom was free. Axel had braced himself before finally leaving the room and after a couple of death glares from the temperamental blonde, everything had seemed normal again.

Only problem was, the part about getting the image of Roxas out of his head, because Axel simply just couldn't do it. Every time he saw Roxas, images of the blonde completely naked in the steamy shower room came flooding back to him; he could barely look Roxas in the eyes anymore. Not that Roxas noticed in the slightest, it wasn't like they talked much or anything anymore anyway, but it still made Axel feel incredibly uncomfortable.

And when Axel woke up one morning with a hard on after a particularly interesting dream involving him and Roxas in the shower, it just seemed to make matters worse. Axel just couldn't get Roxas out of his head, he found himself going to school and thinking about him, imagining all the other outcomes to the situation. What if they had both responded differently to the situation? What if Axel simply went and joined Roxas in the shower? Yeah, Axel had toyed with that idea a lot recently. Just replaying the whole scenario over and over again but adding in a few bits here and there and taking out the part about him leaving the room altogether.

And Roxas' body! Axel would never have guessed in a million years that his childhood friend had gotten so damn fine! Seriously, when did that happen? Roxas had always been a little scrawny in high school, from what Axel could remember about the first couple of years anyway, after that, he and Roxas hadn't really talked much unless it was in passing.

Axel started to daydream in his lessons, remembering how close he and Roxas had been. First they were inseparable; they'd sit with each other during dinner, talk during lessons and once or twice had even waited for each other after detention; just so they could talk on the bus ride home. The fact that they weren't that close anymore kinda upset Axel; it was a shame because it could have been a real good, strong friendship. But people change and drift apart and he knew this was a part of life too.

Axel sat in the living room five days after the incident, randomly flicking through the TV stations. There was never anything good on lately, just crappy talk shows and the occasional good film which he had already watched several times in two months. The living room door opened and Roxas walked in, sighing loudly and running a hand through his hair. Axel looked up and gave a soft smile.

"Hey." Roxas gave a weak wave, dropping his bag by the door and walking over to the sofa, collapsing and letting out another loud huff. Axel smiled. Roxas was always huffing and puffing about something or another; and with good reason too! The kid worked too damn hard! What with school and work, Axel struggled to keep on top of his school work half the time, so he had no idea how the blonde managed to do all his assignments, and then still go to work; on top of that, helping out around the flat.

"What's up?" Axel asked, pausing in his channel hopping for a moment. Roxas tilted his head back, resting it against the back of the sofa and just looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head.

"Just tired. Seriously my week off started three days ago and I feel like I just haven't stopped." Axel chuckled, shaking his head and tearing his eyes away from the blondes exposed neck.

"You work way too hard, seriously Rox it's your week off, just laze about and enjoy it! God only knows when you'll get another break." Roxas nodded his head and then looked at the TV, lifting his head back to a more natural position.

"Anything on?" Axel handed him the remote and stood up, stretching and groaning a little.

"Nothing I'm interested in. You knock yourself out." Roxas nodded, face still firm and Axel left the room, heading out the front for a quick smoke. He looked in through the window and saw Roxas standing up, apparently on the phone to someone, and appearing stressed out again. _He should just turn his phone off; knowing his luck it's probably his work trying to get him in to cover someone's shift._ They had been known to do that on more than one occasion and Roxas simply didn't like to say no, especially considering the fact he liked to have the money at the end of it. Roxas opened up a book on the coffee table and leaned forward to examine it, casually flipping through the pages and nodding his head as he talked away to whoever had called him.

Axel cocked an eyebrow. _Damn it Roxas has a nice ass! _He took another drag on his cigarette and shook his head, mentally slapping himself up the face and scowling at the floor. _Damn it man stop it already! Just stop it! Just don't think, at all. _But the more Axel tried to convince himself not to think of Roxas, the more he thought about him; and over the next couple of days, Axel realised it wasn't getting any better, in fact it was getting worse.

He caught himself staring at the blonde more often than not. Whether he had just walked in the room and sat down to watch a bit of TV, whether he was in the kitchen cooking up something delicious or even on his way out to see a friend, Axel's eyes seemed completely transfixed with him. He didn't even have to do anything, just seeing him got his mind racing. He had came up to Axel the once, clearly annoyed about something and held up a white envelope.

"Didn't I ask you to post this three days ago?" he hissed. Axel blinked and then bit his lip.

"Oh… _that_ letter. I posted the one in the brown envelope… sorry." Roxas just scowled at him.

"Axel… I physically, gave you this one and told you to post it straight away. Why the fuck would you go and post some other random letter?" Axel smiled.

"Cause I'm stupid!" he exclaimed happily, beaming at Roxas and Roxas cocked an eyebrow and then smirked, unable to hide the smile. Axel thought he had never seen anything like it. Roxas hardly ever smiled anymore, he always looked so sad and miserable; and he made a mental note that he would _have _to get Roxas to smile more; because fucking hell he had one nice smile! And, in Axel's opinion, he didn't get to see it enough. Roxas shook his head and looked back at Axel, dropping the letter on the coffee table.

"Yeah you got that right; you suffer with DFS I forgot." He said, the redhead blinked, clearly confused.

"DFS?" he questioned while the blonde ran a hand through his hair and chuckled.

"Yeah DFS, dumb-fuck-syndrome." Axel's jaw dropped a little and he cocked an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah?" Roxas just chuckled.

"Yeah." Axel silenced not really finding a better come back to that and sulking a little. Roxas let out a small laugh, turning back around and heading to the kitchen.

"Post it tomorrow alright? It's the one on the coffee table!" he called from the kitchen and Axel rolled his eyes and picked the letter up, stuffing it into his pocket and mimicking Roxas under his breath. _Love to watch you leave Roxie._ Axel figures he was getting a little problem and one night, he called up his best friend, Demyx about it. He just had to get some advice, he couldn't spend the next three years living with his roommate, ogling him constantly and having to leave the room every time they entered just incase said roommate caught him staring at him with a lusty expression on his face. Axel really didn't want things to be awkward between him and Roxas. Even though they weren't exactly the best of friends in the world, things had never been awkward between them, even when Axel had told Roxas he was gay, the blonde was pretty much unfazed.

But somehow Axel figured that if he told the blonde that he was having very vivid dreams about him, and that these dreams were of a very sexual nature, Roxas would freak out. Hell, even Axel would freak out if someone told him that! Demyx answered the phone.

"I'm sorry, I'm not available at the moment, please leave your message after…"

"After I come down and bitch slap you up your head?" Demyx chuckled on the other end.

"Always a pleasure to hear from you too Ax. What you want, I'm a little logged down with coursework here."

"Dem, I caught Roxas in the shower." Silence followed for a moment and then the annoying and hyper blonde chuckled.

"Lucky!" Axel gave a disapproving look to nothing in particular and sighed.

"Dem, come on." Demyx contained himself for a moment and let out a small sigh.

"So, what's the problem? So you caught your friend in the shower, I've done it countless times. So what?" Axel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure he had heard about Demyx accidentally walking in on someone a few times but he thought maybe Demyx could relate to him! Not ask him what the problem was.

"My problem is that he looked fucking good. And now I can't get him out of my mind." Axel stated, slight irritation in his voice. He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair and noticed how Demyx had gone quiet again.

"Unlucky!" Axel groaned and frowned a little, shaking his head.

"Dem, come on man seriously what do I do? I can't even look at him without thinking about how good he looks naked." Demyx chuckled.

"Fuck him then Ax, isn't that generally what you do when you see someone you like?" Demyx teased. Axel growled and shook his head.

"Dem, incase you forgot, this is _Roxas._ Me and Roxas go way back, plus he aint gay…"

"So if he was you would." Axel frowned again.

"You are about three seconds away from me hanging up on you and coming down there to smack you in the face." Axel warned and Demyx sighed.

"Look its probably just shock or something. I mean you caught your friend naked in the shower, that's a hot enough visual for anyone. But now you've realised that your friend is actually pretty fit. There's nothing really you can do just hope it fades away. I'm sorry man." Axel growled and nodded his head.

"Thanks Dem." And he hung up. He knew in a way Demyx was right. There wasn't much he could do only hope that Roxas doesn't catch on and nothing too drastic happens. Like hope he doesn't get a boner when Roxas walks in one time, because that, would be awkward.

That night, Axel dreamt of an incredibly hot blonde in the shower. The entire room was full of steam and Axel was in the room, inching his way closer to the shower until it finally came into view through the thick mist. The closer he got to the shower the more vivid the image of Roxas inside became. Roxas had absolutely no idea Axel was there as he stood under the heavily cascading water, hands against the wall and occasionally tilting his head this way and that. Axel smirked as he removed his clothes and stepped inside, carefully drawing the door shut and standing silently behind Roxas. Roxas didn't seem to notice, or he did but he just didn't care. Axel took in Roxas' body for a moment before taking a step closer and sliding his hand around the blonde's waist and letting it come to a rest against his firm stomach.

At this Roxas straightened, reaching his hand up and gripping the back of Axel's neck as the redhead planted lingering kisses on Roxas' neck and shoulder area, both hands now encircling the blonde and holding his hot flesh next to his own. Roxas tilted his head back, looking at Axel before swiftly leaning up and sealing their lips together, turning around so he could kiss Axel easier and locking both of his arms around the redhead. Axel kissed Roxas passionately for a couple of moments, both sets of hands trailing over each others bodies and when Axel couldn't take it any longer, he pushed Roxas roughly against the cold tiles, moving to attack the blonde's neck. Roxas just groaned and _damn it_ Axel thought he had never heard anything sound so good in all his life.

The kisses got more and more demanding, more fervent; both of them letting out small pants and gasps and even a few occasionally groans. Axel kissed Roxas hard on the mouth, forcing his tongue against Roxas' as he reached round and gave Roxas' ass a very firm squeeze, bringing their hips together at the same time. Roxas groaned, fingernails digging harshly into Axel's shoulders and then literally clawing down his back as Axel kissed deeply at Roxas' exposed neck. The blonde threw his head back to allow Axel more room and ground his hips against Axel's and the sensation was almost too much. How wet skin against hot wet skin and Axel cupped Roxas' face, kissing his already red flushed lips hard again and almost growling in his throat at the whine Roxas released.

"Ah, Axel…" Axel just stroked down Roxas' body, down his sides and making the blonde hiss as his body shivered at the soft touches.

Roxas ran his fingertips through Axel's hair, taking fistfuls of it into his hands and yanked roughly, effectively pulling Axel away from his lips and Axel stared into deep blue eyes, clouded with lust.

And then Axel had been rudely awoken by his alarm clock, telling him it was time he got his lazy ass out of bed. To say that Axel was more than a little annoyed, would have been an understatement. After throwing the noisy device across the room so that it smashed into pieces, he growled and got out of bed, heading straight into the kitchen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Axel winced as the sunlight came pouring in through the window. It was far too bright, and he knew Roxas was already up and walking around because he has a habit to open every single curtain or blind in the house; he's even done it to Axel's room once or twice, claiming that some natural light would do him some good. Axel had agreed, apart from the fact that it was seven o clock on a Saturday morning and he was not impressed with that fact.

Axel scratched his head and headed over to the cupboards, hoping to find something delicious to eat but to no avail. He had yet to make his list for Roxas. Roxas was the one who did the shopping, mostly because Axel couldn't be trusted. And that was fair enough really, the first time Roxas had sent Axel over the shop with a list and £30, Axel had came back with cookies, chocolate, beer, milk, coffee, new toothbrushes and three bottles of wine… what had been on the list had been washing powder, milk, coffee, bread, butter, a packet of herbal tea and toilet roll.

"Hey! At least I got the milk for your milky coffee, I know how much of a bitch you can be if you don't get caffeine in your system in a morning." Axel had tried his best to think of a decent excuse as to why the hell he had gone out and brought this random junk but to no avail. Therefore, Axel wasn't allowed to do the shopping; instead he made a list of things he wanted, gave Roxas the money, and Roxas went shopping. They had even tried going shopping together one time, but it just hadn't worked either; Axel would point to everything he wanted and would say 'what about that?' and Roxas' answer was always the same.

Axel closed the cupboard doors and walked into the very small toilet room. They had a main bathroom and a smaller toilet area which just consisted of a toilet and a sink, with a small mirror above it. Axel brushed his teeth and had a quick wash and then hissed when he leaned himself forward against the sink to fix his hair. He looked down and realised, he was still hard from his dream five minutes ago.

"Ugh, go away." He groaned, far too tired for his body to be being an ass to him. He walked back into the kitchen and sighed, pacing the room for a moment and willing his problem to go away. There was a line as far as Axel was concerned, a very thin line, but a line nonetheless; and that line was to never, ever whack off after having a dream about Roxas. Another condition was to simply never do it while thinking of the blonde, that would make Axel, feel even more uncomfortable and guilty.

"Come on just go away…" he muttered and he sighed to himself, running a hand through his hair. This really wasn't working today. He stayed still for a moment, listening out for any signs of life in the house and even gave a small call to Roxas' name and when the blonde didn't reply, he knew he was on his own. Roxas was probably out shopping, hence the bare cupboards. He pressed his lips together for an instant, arguing with himself about what to do with regards his current situation.

He was on his own, so surely he could go and take care of his problem. Even though he had a very distinct feeling that he wouldn't be able to stop thinking of the blonde throughout the entire thing. But was that really that bad a thing? _I mean, I'm alone, it's not like anyone's gonna know what I've done. And as far as I know too, Roxas isn't a mind reader. He'll never know!_ But then there was the fact that Axel was almost certain he wouldn't be able to look at Roxas in the same way again. It would be worse than the shower incident.

That was another idea, Axel could ignore his problem and go and jump in a freezing cold shower for fifteen minutes until his problem had completely died away. But, with that thought came the thought… _Mmm, shower… Roxas…_

Plus Axel thought that that was just far too much effort, having to get undressed, and then get dried and dressed again, what is the point in all that, really when there is a much simpler solution. Axel groaned, running a hand through his hair and deciding that Roxas would kill him if he found him masturbating in his kitchen. _Roxas would be so mad… mmm, but he does look hot when he's angry… Argh! OK that's it! Enough is enough! _

Without much more thought, Axel leaned against the table and pulled down his bottoms and boxers. He was not the least bit surprised to find himself still painfully hard, what with the dream about Roxas, and then thinking about the blonde in the shower and all the other perverted things that had been running through his mind lately. Axel had given himself a solid mental pat on the back countless times because with everything he had been thinking lately, he had refrained from whacking off pretty well. But today, it had all just gotten too much for him, and he needed to release.

Axel bit his bottom lip as the cool air hit the oversensitive flesh and hissed slightly before taking a firm hold of his cock. He groaned from the feeling he had denied himself of for the last few weeks and immediately started to move his hand in sure steady movements, letting his mind toy with images of Roxas and everything he wished would happen.

Roxas lying on his bed, begging Axel to touch him. Roxas standing in the shower and letting out pleasured moans and groans as Axel touched him in all the right areas. Roxas demanding Axel to fuck him harder, faster. Axel's imagination was the best porn in the world. Axel let himself relax a little and felt his eyes slide shut in bliss; it felt like a lifetime since he had last done this, since he had last needed this so badly. What the fuck had he been thinking neglecting his needs for so long? Sure he might feel a little guilty later on about the fact that he had just masturbated to the thought of his flatmate and friend… but Axel really didn't care about that at this very moment in time.

He groaned breathily, quickening the motion on his hand and gripping the edge of the table a little tighter. Axel felt his blood run cold when the unmistakable sound of a door opening echoed through the almost silent flat. In an instant, Axel froze and his eyes snapped open, suddenly he was no longer thinking about Roxas; instead he was staring straight at him.

Roxas walked casually into the kitchen and looked over to Axel. The moment their eyes met, Axel wanted the earth to swallow him up whole. As if it wasn't bad enough having your flatmate walk in on you masturbating, but to make it worse, you were doing it in the middle of the kitchen and your roommate is temperamental at the best of times. Not to mention the fact that getting caught hadn't made Axel's problem go away in the slightest… if anything, it just made him even hornier due to the fact he had just gotten caught.

_Shit! I am in so much trouble…_ was all Axel could think about. However, Axel didn't have any time whatsoever to respond to the awkward situation. The minute Roxas laid eyes on him, he registered what Axel was doing and no sooner had he saw him, he rolled his eyes, shaking his head a tiny bit and headed straight over to Axel.

Axel expected a very painful ending to this. Roxas looked pretty mad and to be honest, Axel couldn't say that he blamed him. Maybe Roxas would let him off lightly with a kick to the balls, that would certainly help cure his problem… or in a worst case scenario, he was just going to break it off. Axel was sure he had heard about that somewhere, maybe in one of those tabloids, something about a man breaking his dick during sex; he had wondered whether it was even possible… and now, it looked like he was going to find out first hand.

Roxas strode towards him quickly and with purpose, when he reached Axel, he grabbed Axel's wrists roughly, slapping them away from their current activities and dropped to his knees, swiftly taking Axel's cock into his mouth.

Axel's eyes screwed shut and his head shot backwards as he groaned in pleasure as Roxas' mouth wrapped around the hypersensitive flesh. One hand pressed at Roxas' shoulder, trying to pry the blonde away from him even though it was lacking in effort and they both knew it. If Axel had _really_ wanted Roxas to stop what he was doing, he would have been able to push him away quite easily. But Axel really didn't want to push Roxas away, not when he was doing what he was doing and making Axel feel so good.

Roxas started to move almost instantly, sucking down Axel's cock and then pulling back and Axel nearly came just from the fact that this was actually happening! Where the fuck had this come from? He couldn't get over it; but he was determined to not give in straight away, not when he had wanted this for so long and now finally had a chance to get it. Roxas took a hold on Axel's cock, holding it in place while he ran his tongue over the tip, dipping it into the slit and circling the head.

"Shit, Roxas…" Axel groaned and without any further notice, Roxas took Axel back into his mouth, sucking hard and fast. Axel felt the hand resting on Roxas' shoulder grip tighter as he let out a string of pleasured groans and gasps as Roxas' talented mouth moved along his skin. Roxas' other hand stroked along Axel's thigh, making the redhead shiver involuntarily and Axel was sure he felt the blonde's lips stretch into a smile around his dick. He wanted to look, but thought better of it, he was sure that if he actually _saw_ Roxas sucking him off he would come in an instant. Roxas' hand traced lazy patterns across Axel's thigh before he took a gentle hold of Axel's balls, massaging them and giving Axel even more pleasure than he was already receiving.

Axel was sure he wouldn't be able to hang on much longer, not with everything that was going on. The sheer thrill of getting caught doing something you really shouldn't be had been a massive turn on, combined with everything that had been going through his mind and then the completely unexpected actions of Roxas, it was all far too much for him. It didn't help that Roxas was so fucking good at what he was doing. He knew exactly what he was doing this had surprised Axel. Roxas _wasn't_ gay! And if he was he kept it hidden very well.

Axel's hand gripped the edge of the table roughly when Roxas gave a particular hard suck, taking the entire length of Axel into his mouth and Axel cried out. _Fuck!_ Roxas repeated the action and then trailed his hand across Axel's stomach, gently scratching the soft skin and making Axel shiver, the muscles tightening whenever the blonde touched a sensitive part on the redhead's body.

"Fuck, Rox…" Axel gasped, trying to control himself as best as he could. The blonde didn't respond and instead just focused on what he was doing. He started to speed up his actions, bobbing his head along Axel's hard cock faster and with more urgency and the quickened pace made Axel's mouth drop a little as a moan spilled from his lips. Without thinking he reached towards Roxas, gently gripping the back of his neck, winding his fingers through the blonde's hair. Roxas didn't seem to mind the motion, and if he did he didn't let it show; plus it wasn't like Axel was actually shoving him down onto his dick or anything, he was just holding onto him, mostly for support because he felt sure his legs were about to give way.

Axel felt his release building up and as much as he wanted to warn the blonde, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He would hate for Roxas to pull away last minute and leave him hanging or something just as tortuous. Plus by the way Roxas was working on Axel's cock, he kinda got the impression that the blonde wanted to finish what Axel had started. Axel felt his body stiffen up and his hand that was in Roxas' hair gripped at the table to keep him from falling.

"Ah, Roxas!" and with that he came hard in Roxas' mouth. Roxas took Axel's cock in, still sucking him and rubbing a little more furiously at his balls. Roxas slowed down a little, milking Axel for everything he had. Axel let a long groan spill from his lips, his hips thrusting slightly as he rode out his powerful orgasm and then he stilled. He felt Roxas pull away from him and heard him stand up. He opened his eyes and looked at Roxas, catching him swallowing whatever was left in his mouth, and subconsciously gently wiping his lips. Axel very nearly had a heart attack from the sight and as much as he hated to say it but he looked a little shy at the time, but that quickly vanished.

They were both silent for a couple of seconds while Axel tried to get his head around what had just happened while coming down off his high. Axel took a few deep breaths. His mind was in a whirl, racing with questions. _Why did Roxas just do that? He isn't even gay, is he? What the fuck!_ Axel shook his head a little, wetting his lips and met Roxas' gaze again, who was giving him a very odd look. It might have something to do with the fact that Axel was just leaning against the table with his pride on show, but still. Axel was mentally patting himself on the back for not collapsing on the floor. Roxas didn't even look mad, then again he didn't look particularly happy either, he was just… usual uninterested Roxas.

"What… what on earth… was that all about?" Axel finally got out, in between his gasps and Roxas gave a very sly small smirk, folding his arms over his chest and then gave a casual shrug.

"I just finished cleaning the floor, which just so you know, took me three hours to detail clean. I'd rather brush my teeth than have to clean the fucking floor again." Axel blinked slightly and regarded Roxas closely. _Is that even logical? Is he being serious?_ Then he realised this was Roxas, and he was rarely one to joke. Roxas gave a small smile and patted Axel on the shoulder.

"Please do not masturbate in my kitchen _ever, _again." He said before he turned and left, heading to the bathroom. Axel's mind went completely blank. How on earth could he act so casual after what he had just done?

After a couple of minutes reflection Axel chuckled and shook his head, pulling up his clothes and leaning against the table, running a hand through his hair. _What am I saying how can he, this is Roxas, he can get away with pretty much anything. _And that much was painfully obvious at the moment. He had just walked in, given Axel the best blow job of his life and then walked straight back out. Axel couldn't help but wonder if the blonde's reason for doing what he did was genuine or not though, it was always fun to toy with the idea that maybe the blonde liked him, but in fairness, Axel knew that Roxas was probably being honest with his excuse.

_I seriously can't believe he just did that… but damn it, it was good! _Axel smirked to himself and made a mental note to tell Demyx everything that had just happened later on. _I wonder what Roxas would do if he caught me having sex with someone in his kitchen? Ha! Well at least I know what to do next time I want a blow job from the hot blonde. _

**The End.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
